Hum aur tum
by nehabarve01
Summary: Nothing to say about this story. Based on my fav couple kevi.


Hey guys here is a short OS based on kevi for KRUTIKA and TRiSHA on thier birthady! M really very sorry for such a late update! Kan pakadke! Ap toh jante hain na I was admitted in the hospital. As u know I suffered from a heart attack. But now m perfectly fine! Hope u like it!

Hum aur tum...

Here Dareya and Abhirika r married and they live in the same house. Purvi is abhijeet's real sis. She to lives wit him. Daya and purvi r not related but still their relation of a bro and sis is more than a real one.

At night 12...

Purvi was sleeping peacefully in her bed. The window was opean. A man was trying to come inside the room but failed. Finally came inside the room. He went and sat next to purvi on her bed and kept starring at her. After some minutes he decided to wake her up. He whispered in her ear.

Man: purvi.

No responce.

Man: purvi.

No responce.

Man:(a little louder) purvi utho na!

The beautiful angel sleeping on the bed finally opeaned his eyes. She was shocked. She was about to scream but the man kept his hand on her mouth. She removed his hand and sat on the bed.

Purvi: tum ho.

Man: ha main!

Purvi: tumne toh muzhe dara hi diya tha!

Man just smiled.

Puvi: tum yaha kya kar rahe hon? Wo bhi is wakt!

Man: tumse milne ka dil kiya toh chala aaya.

Purvi: kevin!

Kevin: bolo jaan!

Purvi: kevin abhi tum jao! Abhijeet dada tarika ya Daya bhaiya shreya ko pata chala na toh hamari kher nahi! Juo abhi!

Kevin: ek min ruko.

He took out a heart shaped locket from his pocket and gave it to purvi. She was surprised and shocked and happy. She opeaned it and there were to pics. One was of purvi in one heart and the second was of kevin.

Purvi: kevin ye..

Kevin: shh! Ye meri taraf se tumhare liye! Aacha laga?

Purvi: nahi! Bahoot bahoot zyada accha laga! Thank u!

Kevin: welcome jaan!

Purvi: accha ab tum jao!

Kevin: thik hain.

She helped him get up. Kevin got up and stared moving towards the window. Purvi was in front and kevin was behind him. They were about to reach the window when our kevin pulled her close to him and put his hands on her waist. Purvi kept her hands on his broad chest.

Purvi: kevin! Chodo muzhe!(struggling)

Kevin: nahi.

Purvi: kevin pls chodo!

Kevin: thik hai ye lo chod diya. (Leaving her)

Purvi: thank u!

Kevin: aaaa! Aise nahi! Ek shart hain mere!

Purvi: (scared) k..aise. sha..rt..

He was moving close to her and she was moving back. And she finally hit the wall. Kevin kept both his hands beside her head and leaned towards her. Purvi's heart beat was increasing. Her heart was running like a horse. Kevin kissed her forehead. Then kissed her cheecks. Kevin touched her cheecks. He brushed his lips down from her cheecks to her neck. She closed her eyes. She was shivering due to his kisses and touches. Purvi was continously ruffling his hair. Kevin left her neck. He was about to kiss her lips when they heard a knock on the doot and opened their eyes. Both of them looked at each other with shocked expressions.

Purvi: kevin tum tum jao!

Kevin: lekin purvi bahoot vakt lagega seedhi se utarne ke liye.

Purvi: achha ek kaam karoo rtum chup jaou.

Kevin: lekin kaha?

Knock knock voice: purvi darwaja kholo.

Purvi: kevin ek kaam karoo bed ke neeche chup jao.

Kevin; lekin purvi...

Purvi: jaldi jao.

So our poor kevin had to go under the bed. He crawled under the bed. And purvi threw the locket on the bed. It was opean and she rushed to opean the door. She opened the door.

Purvi: ap sab yaha? Is waqt? Dada bhai shre tarika.

Daya: arey pari abhi tak soi nahi?

Purvi: nahi dada wo neend nahi aa rahi.

Abhijeet and Daya noticed something different in her voice. Shreya noticed someone shoes under puvi bed. So she told daya through her eyes. Daya told abhijeet through hi eyes. Now all 4 of them noticed that kevin was in purvi's room.

Abhijeet: pari hum tumse kuch bat karna chahte hain. Kya hum andar aa sakta hain?

Pirvi first looked at the bed and turned and said...

Purvi: kya dada ap bhi! Aiye na bhethiye! Apko kab se permission ki jaroorat padi?

Abhijeet and the others smiled and entered room. They saw the locked on the bed and were sure that kevin was in the room. All of them sat on the bed. Purvi noticed tears in dayas and abhijeets eyes.

Purvi: arey bhaiya dada! Kya hua ap donno ko?Kyun ro rahe haon ap?

Daya: kuch nahi pari. Kyun abhijeet.

Abhijeet: kuch nahi pari.

Purvi: kya hua! Pls batayie!

Daya: hame bahoohot yad ayegi tumhari pari!

Abhijeet said nothing but just huged purvi tightly. And started crying. Shreya and tarika to had tears in theor eyes. After some time they separated. Now daya hugged purvi and cried. They separated. Purvi also had tears in her eyes.

Purvi: shh! Bhai dad! Pls royie mat na! Varna main bhi ropadungi!

Daya: pari humhe tumhari bahoot yaad ayegi!

Abhijeet: ha pari!

Purvi also had tears in her eyes. She also started crying. Abhijeet wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

Tarika: agar apka bhai behen emotional scenes khatam hogaye hon toh..

Shreya: Toh hum sab jake so jate hain. Kal kevin aur pari ki shaadi hain.

Duo: ha chalo.

Abhijeet: kevin bed neche se bahar aao. Hum jante hain tum neeche hon.

Purvi and kevin were shocked. They did not understand how daya and abhijeet got to know it.

Daya: arey bahar aa ajo kevin.

Finally kevin came out and stood beside purvi. Both were looking in different directions. Making no eye contact and blushing badly!

Shreya: kevin sir ap yaha itni raag ko purvi ke kamre mein?(teasingly)

Daya: bolo na kevin...

Kevin: wo main purvi ko propose karne aaya tha!

Everyone was starring at him with shocked expressions and purvi gave a WHAT look to him.

Abhijeet:kya! Kevin kal tum donno ki shadi hain aur PROPOSE!

DayA: kya kevin koi accha jawab nahi mila kya!(teasingly)

Kevin: sir.

Abhijeet: pari se milne aaye ho na?

Kevin: kya kare sir apki pari hain hi itni khoobsura t! Use dekhe bina muzhe neend nahi ati!(dreamingly)

Then he got what he said and both of them were blushing badly. And all the others bursted out laughing.

Shreya: kevin sir agar apka purvi ke sath bat cheet khatam ho gayi hon toh jya pls ap purvi ko sone denge? Ya fir yahi sara romance kar lenge!

Tarika: arey shreya aise nahi! Agar aj rat hi romance ho jaega toh kal ke liye kuch bachega hi nahi!

Both of them were blushing very badly now. All the others could not resist smiling!

Kevin: nahi nahi shreya purvi tum so jao main bhi chalta hun., lekin sir apko kaise pata chala ki main yaha?

Duo: experience hain bhai! Kyu tafika shreya?

Tarika: ha! Arey kevin humari shadi se pehele ki rat mein bhi abhijeet aya tha meri kamre main.

Shreya: ha aur dayamere kamre main.

All of them smiled.

Daya: achha kevin...

Purvi did not wanted to get teased by anyone more so she said..

Purvi: ok bye!

Kevin: bye jaan.

He hugged her and purvi also hugged him back. After some time when they heard some coughs the separated and without saying anything kevin ran out of the room. Purvi ran to the window. She kept staring at him. Kevin wore his helmet sat on his bike. Looked at purvi and waved bye and gave a flying kiss. Purvi blushed and waved bye. Soon he disappeared from there. Purvi then turned and saw her family smiling. He hugged her bhaiya's and bhabhi's and slept dreaming about a new tomorrow!

* * *

><p>So krutika and trishAHow's it? Liked it! Sry ha for giving it late! Actually I suffered from a heart attack a. I was in the hospital and came home today. M fit and fine now! So pls review!<p>

NOTE: I WILL UPDATE MY STORIES BY 2 MORROW AL MY STORIES BY 2MOROW. OK.


End file.
